


A Lovely Demon In The Night

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (for them and me haha), Darkness, Established Relationship, Feelings, It's actually a plot point, Just two probably middle-aged men who know each other well, Late at Night, M/M, No set place in any timeline, Short, Sort Of Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part of Logan would always be discontented with not being to see Kurt in the dark. He had a habit of waking up a few times during the night, and if Kurt wasn’t touching him, his initial reaction was that he’s alone. Alone in the dark, alone in the world.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The rest of him knew he didn’t always need to see Kurt; he could always feel him there.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7490340">Guten Morgen, Schatz | Good Morning, My Treasure</a>)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Demon In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a good chunk through this before I had a realization. Basically, Logan could POTENTIALLY see Kurt in the dark, but I'm going with that Kurt's mutation is stronger.
> 
> This wasn't written with being a prequel in mind, but it fit well enough that I decided it was.

After turning off the TV, the only light in the room was the soft blue glow of the moon streaming through the window. It provided some illumination for Logan, but the same couldn’t be said for his fuzzy partner. The only part of Kurt that was visible was his tail, which had unconsciously wrapped around Logan’s thigh in his slumber and kept them both anchored on the couch.

Part of Logan would always be discontented with not being to see Kurt in the dark. He could ostensibly “see” in the dark, but it was mutation vs mutation with the elf, and Kurt’s won the day. It didn’t help that Logan...had a habit of waking up a few times during the night, and if Kurt wasn’t touching him, his initial reaction was that he’s alone. Alone in the dark, alone in the world.

The rest of him knew he didn’t always need to see Kurt; he could always feel him there.

His other senses, heightened or not, would kick in. He could feel the warmth of the body beside him, hear his breathing and the small noises made as a tail swishes against the sheets. His nose would pick up Kurt’s scent, whomever’s shampoo he used (Logan didn’t bathe as much as he probably should these days so his products were usually full, and Kurt had few scruples when i came to hygiene) and the smell he always had, sulfur. It was a familiar, comforting aroma even if it put most people off, and one Logan could pick out in an open field or on a bloody battlefield.

Kurt stirred against him. The elf wasn’t always a peaceful sleeper either, Logan figured most of them weren’t, not anymore.

Logan felt around in the dark until his hand hit something warm and bony, most likely Kurt’s shoulder, and he gently shook. Well, gently for him.

“Hey, elf, we oughta get to our room. Wake up, darlin’.”

The was a grumble, and then two yellow slits emerged from the darkness.

“Oh? _Hmm_... Logan?” the slits grew until they were recognizably two open eyes, and he slipped his tail free, “It’s rather late, I’m guessing.”

He watched the two glowing shapes move with fascination, “No kiddin’.”

They shared a moment of silence, before Kurt gave a tired laugh, “I must be rather hard to see right now, aren’t I, _Schatz_?”

“Well, it looks like I’m talkin’ to two bright yellow orbs, so I’d say yeah.”

Another laugh, and suddenly there were two two-fingered hands on his face, “It makes you uncomfortable, does it not? Not being able to trust _all_ your amazing senses?” A bright white grin with two pointed canines became visible. Two glowing eyes and sharp teeth. A demon in the night.

“You can see everything else in this room...you have the advantage over everything except for me.”  

A low grumble arose from Logan’s throat, “That’s always the case, darlin’.”

“For you to admit that...you must truly be very tired.”

He huffed, “Come on, let’s get to bed.”

Logan could hear Kurt’s tail cut through the air, “Do you mind ‘porting? I was awoken from a rather nice dream, and would prefer...”

A small smile appeared on Logan’s face, and anyone else but Kurt wouldn’t have seen it. He gauged where the elf’s shoulder was and grabbed it, “Go ahead, but if you wake anyone up, it’s on yer head.”

Kurt's quiet laugh was drowned out by the accompanying _BAMF_.•

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few German words verified, so you'll see a lot of those in my Kurt fics, haha.
> 
>  _Schatz_ \- Treasure/Darling
> 
> I have a thousand issues with this, but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
